


Coming Home

by Crazygurl



Series: Episode Fix-It's and Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygurl/pseuds/Crazygurl
Summary: A fix-it for the end of the pilot.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Episode Fix-It's and Missing Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Coming Home

Kelly didn’t know what he was doing. All he knew was that he needed to see Matt. He needed to stop the ache in his chest and the pain in his heart. But he couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door.

Once this had been his home. He’d spent more time here than in his own apartment. But it had been more than that. It had been home because Matt was there. Home is where the heart is after all and Matt was his heart. 

He still was. Today had proved that. As soon as he’d heard Boden say Matt was down it was like the entire world had stopped. Nothing mattered except getting to Matt and making sure that he was okay. And thank God he had been.

But after the initial relief, Kelly had just felt empty. He’d been holding so much anger since Andy had died and now it was all gone. And instead, he just felt hollow. 

He’d felt something at the hospital when he and Matt had exchanged nods. But it had vanished as soon as he sat down away from Matt. Before they would have been next to each other. Holding tightly to each other to make sure the other was still there.

Kelly wanted that back. He wanted Matt back. He wanted to go home again. He wanted his life back. The life he and Matt had built together.

But he didn’t know how he could ask for it. How could he ask Matt to forgive him after everything he’d done? Matt had tried again and again to bridge the gap between them and Kelly had rejected him every time. He didn’t deserve Matt’s forgiveness.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Matt knew Kelly was standing on his doorstep. He kept waiting for the knock. But it never came.. So finally he opened the door. 

He was immediately concerned. Kelly had looked a little rough at the hospital. But now he looked like death warmed over. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Kelly took a step forward reaching for Matt. Then he pulled back. He didn’t have the right to touch him. Not anymore.

Matt frowned. “Kelly talk to me. Please.” He reached out and gently put his hands on Kelly’s shoulders. 

Kelly let out a broken sob and collapsed against Matt. “Matt…..I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” It was all he could say but it didn’t seem like nearly enough. 

Matt wrapped his arms around the shaking man. “Easy. I’ve got you.” He whispered.

“I almost lost you today.” Kelly whispered clinging to Matt. “I almost lost you.” Andy’s death had hurt but Matt’s would destroy him. “I want to come home Matt. Please can I come home.”

Kelly knew he was begging but the normally proud man didn’t care. He needed Matt’s forgiveness. He needed Matt back in his life. “I’ll do anything. Please….”

“Oh, Kelly…” Matt whispered softly. There were so many words he could say. But words didn’t seem like enough. Kelly had always been more of an ‘actions speak louder than words’ person anyway. 

So Matt kept his arms around Kelly as he led him inside. With each step, Kelly seemed to grow steadier on his feet. When they reached the bedroom he finally spoke again. “Please…”

Matt knew what Kelly wanted. He lifted his arms making it easier for Kelly to take off his shirt. Strong but amazingly gentle hands began to catalog his bruises and scrapes. A familiar activity that they’d done a thousand times before. But this time was different. 

Kelly could barely stop himself from just Matt into his arms. He didn’t have that right anymore. It was a miracle he’d even been allowed back in after what he’d done. He needed to go slow. He kept his distance barely touching Matt as he looked him over. 

Matt frowned. “Kelly come here.” He reached out pulling Kelly closer. “That’s not what you need Kelly. I’m not going to break if you touch me.” 

Kelly shook his head. “I can’t. I hurt you.” I don’t deserve to touch you. I haven’t earned your forgiveness yet.

“Kelly…” Matt sighed. “I forgive you.” And he had. It hadn’t been easy. Not by any means. But he knew Kelly better than he knew himself. He knew that the other man’s reaction to being hurt or afraid was to pull away or lash out. 

And he knew that Kelly loved him. No matter what the other man said in anger he never doubted that. So he’d waited. Accepting the hurt because he hoped that Kelly would come home to him. “I love you Kelly. All I wanted was for you to come home to me.”

Sobbing Kelly threw his arms around Matt. “I love you so much.” He pressed gentle kisses to Matt's face. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

The two men held each other. Everything wasn't okay. They still had a lot of things to talk about. But Kelly had come home and that was the first step.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made Kelly super emotional. I seem to do that a lot. But my characterization is that he feels really deeply he just doesn't express it often.


End file.
